


there's no metaphysics on earth quite like this

by jeien



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Zamusha tries to make chocolate. It goes as well as you'd expect.That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Zamusha/Ultraman Mebius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	there's no metaphysics on earth quite like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizunagatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunagatari/gifts).



> quick valentine's day fic for darling that i shelled out in like an hour and a half. happy valentine's day, have some fluff to balance out all the times you kill zamu
> 
> title based off the quote: "there's no metaphysics on earth like chocolates" by fernando pessoa

Burnt.

Zamusha frowns deeply. For a recipe Hikari touted as “foolproof,” it certainly succumbed to error. More than once at that.

He looks back at the charred sludge on the tray. Since when could chocolate do that anyway? It didn’t strike him as flammable by any means. Zamusha huffs out a quick sigh and trashes the seventh failure before conceding to turn straight to the source for advice.

 _It has sugar_ , Hikari texts back. _Of course it can burn_. 

Huh.

Noted.

Another text comes in: _I’m not distracting him more than the time you asked_.

Damn you, Hikari.

One more time, Zamusha tells himself. Eight is Mebius’s lucky number—and as much as he doesn’t like leaving things to chance, it surely has to count for something.

Chop the chocolate finely. Bowl. Put chopped chocolate into bowl. Heavy cream and butter into a pot. Low heat. Whisk frequently while melting otherwise it’ll burn.

Why is everything so prone to burning?

Next year, he’ll just do a card. At least he can use the craft knife.

Take pot off stove when bubbles appear. Pour into bowl with chocolate. More whisking. Once homogenous, pour into parchment-lined pan. Drop pan on the table a few times for an even surface. Set for three to five hours in fridge. 

He closes the fridge door and promptly forgets about it when Mebius arrives home with stories about his outing.

(Of course, Mebius finds it later when he’s craving a late-night snack. Although the timing to gift the chocolates and the appropriate time to eat chocolates have both passed, Mebius insists on taking it to bed and savoring every sweet bite in his presence.

…He’ll still probably stick with a card next year.)

**Author's Note:**

> [click here to see the original visuals](https://twitter.com/jeienb/status/1360818094755753984)
> 
> also here's a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
